Darkness
by Nina-osp
Summary: Porque tudo na vida dela era obscuro.
1. Cap I Partida

**Darkness**

Porque tudo na vida dela foi obscuro.

**Introdução**: Kurotsuki Hikari era uma adolescente longe de ser normal. Após um trágico acidente de carro, sua mãe e única parente viva vem a falecer. Agora, ela irá para um orfanato de crianças super-dotadas na Inglaterra. Será que ela será capaz de superar seus problemas com os novos colegas?

**Personagens**: Kurotsuki Hikari (Darkness), Mail Jeevas (Matt), Mihael Keehl (Mello), Nate Rivers (Near).

**Cap. I – Partida**

Hikari POV'S On

Acordei cedo, para variar. Levantei, tomei um banho e fui para a cozinha, tomar um café-da-manhã chato. Minha casa é chata. Minha vida é chata. Só tem duas coisas nela que não são chatas; meu caderno de desenhos e meu gato. Minha gata, na verdade. Lilith, uma gata preta e branca. Ás vezes eu acho que ela é a única que me compreende...

Por que essa manhã chata é tão diferente de outras manhãs chatas que eu já tive antes? Por que eu estou indo para um orfanato. Sim, um ORFANATO! Não tem nada pior do que isso, certo? ERRADO! É porque esse não é um orfanato é para "crianças especiais", como disse o meu 'tutor' idiota. E eu só vou praquele buraco chamado Wammy's House porque foi o último pedido da minha mãe antes de morrer. Eu me lembro... Droga, porque estou chorando?

_-Hikari..._

_-Mãe! Mamãe! MÃE!_

_-Minha filha... Eu lamento..._

_-Mãe, não pense assim... Eu já chamei uma ambulância... Você vai ficar bem..._

_-Hikari..._

_-NÃO DESISTA!_

_-Querida... Hikari-hime... Não tem mais jeito... É minha hora..._

_-Não, mãe! Não desista..._

_-Filha... Eu quero que vá para este orfanato... Você vai ser mais feliz lá..._

_-NÃO, MÃE!_

_-Adeus, minha querida... Hikari... Minha Kurotsuki Hikari-hime... _(N/A: Ou princesa do brilho da lua negra. O nome dela causou muito impacto...).

Depois disso, ela deu seu último suspiro e se foi. Mas, é claro, não foi antes de me entregar um papel com o endereço da droga do orfanato.

Claro que, depois do dia do acidente (ou o dia em que minha vida se tornou um inferno), eu passei a pesquisar na internet sobre esse internato maldito. Olha que enorme vantagem! Agora, eu vou ter que sair da minha amada França pra um lugar horrível e com uma cozinha horrível; Inglaterra!

Sei o que vocês estão pensando: "Mas Hikari, você é japonesa, não?" Na verdade não. Meus pais são (ou eram), mas quando minha mãe estava no início de sua primeira (e única) gravidez, eles vieram para a França. Eu nasci e cresci aqui e, pelo visto, não vou sofrer tanto assim aqui, vendo que vou ter que me mudar para a companhia daqueles ingleses nojentos...

Ouço a campainha tocar, e me levanto sem a menor pressa para ver quem chegou. Lilith me seguiu. Sério, eu amo essa gata.

Abri a porta, e lá estavam meu tutor e outras duas pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida.

-Hikari-hime! Como vai? – perguntou meu tutor, bem animado. Até demais, na comemoração do aniversário de morte de um mês da mamãe...

-Oi... – respondi, sem um pingo de emoção.

-Oh, que falta de educação a minha! Esses são Roger e Mello, dois representantes da Wammy's House, onde você vai ficar até atingir a maioridade! – ele fez QUESTÃO de me lembrar isso?

-Acho que somos capazes de nos apresentar sozinhos... – resmungou o mais novo dos dois, um belíssimo loiro de olhos azuis, corpo maravilhoso e... e... Que se veste igual à Maddona.

-Olá, eu sou Roger. Vai ser um prazer ter você na Wammy's House, Hikari-hime! – disse o mais velho. Sabe, eu agradeceria muito se parassem de me chamar pelo apelido que minha mãe me deu.

-Eu sou Mello. – disse o outro, simplesmente.

-Muito prazer, Roger. E... Mello não é exatamente um nome...

-É um codinome. Vai precisar de um desses na Wammy's House. Afinal, sua identidade deve ter sigilo total. – disse o loiro, rudemente. A cada segundo que passa eu gosto menos ainda dele...

-Infelizmente, parece que esse sigilo já foi quebrado. DUAS VEZES. – aproveitei e dei uma indireta para os dois adultos, que conversavam animadamente e nem percebiam minha presença.

-Enfim, como eles parecem estar se divertindo muito sem nós, acho que eu devo explicar o propósito dessa visita. O seu tutor ali tem um compromisso e não vai poder te levar no aeroporto hoje, então nós vamos servir de escolta E comitê de boas vindas.

-É bem o tipo dele... Uh? LILITH! O que você está fazendo aí? – eu disse, vendo minha gata quase saindo da propriedade. Me apressei e peguei ela no colo. – Você sabe que não pode sair sozinha por Paris desse jeito! Pode acabar se machucando!

-Essa é sua gata? – disse ele, se aproximando. – É bom que saiba que vai ter que se livrar dela. Não são permitidos animas na Wammy's House.

-É claro que são! Leia o regulamento pela internet antes de falar algo sobre a Lilith! – eu quase gritei, e voltei pra dentro. Estava quase trancando a porta quando minha governanta me impediu.

-Hikari-hime, não seria mais educado se dissesse para as visitas entrarem?-disse ela.

-Yare, yare... – respondi, imersa no meu mau-humor, e deixei-os entrar. – Vou subir pra pegar minhas coisas.

Voltei quinze minutos depois, com uma mala grande, uma pequena e circular e uma mochila. Estavam me agradando e, quando olhei novamente para o tal de Mello, ele fez uma careta. Que, por um acaso, foi retribuída.

-Estou pronta. – não queria prolongar a tortura de deixar em que passei os últimos 14 anos de minha vida.

-Ótimo. Vamos, então. – Mello estava tão satisfeito com isso quanto eu.

- Adieu, mon cherri. (Adeus, minha querida.) – disse Amy, minha governanta.

-Adieu... (Adeus... ) – eu respondi, e a abracei. Depois, peguei minha mochila, meu tutor pegou minha mala e Roger pegou minha mala redonda.

Fomos para o aeroporto, e eu dei adeus para a cidade que eu tanto amei.

Pouco tempo depois, chegamos na Inglaterra.

Dentro do carro que nos levava para o orfanato, Roger ficou me pressionando para que eu escolhesse logo um codinome. Enfim, eu me decidi.

-E então, Hikari-hime, qual vai ser? – perguntou ele.

-... Darkness.

-Por quê? – perguntou Mello.

-Por que, agora, tudo na minha vida é obscuro.

Olá, pessoinhas!=D

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic!

Essa é minha primeira fic de Death Note, por tanto não estranhem!

E adotem a campanha: "A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre".

Então, se você gostou, review!  
Não gostou, diga porque num review!

Quer me matar? Mate by review!

Kissus!;*


	2. Cap II Wammy

**Cap. II – Wammy's House**

Matt's POV on:

Era um dia relativamente normal na Wammy's House. Relativamente porque todo o orfanato estava agitado com a chegada de uma nova interna. Normalmente, isso não seria motivo de escândalo, mas Roger foi com o Mello só pra trazer a tal garota da França pra cá.

Ah, quase esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Mail Jeevas, codinome Matt. Mas não vá contar pra ninguém o meu nome, hein! Sou alto, cabelo ruivo e rebelde e olhos verdes profundos. Modéstia a parte, eu sou lindo. Acho que, se você algum dia chegar a ver um garoto ruivo, com óculos estranhos, blusa de manga-comprida listrada, um colete de pele e jogando qualquer tipo de jogo eletrônico, pode apostar; sou eu.

Ah, finalmente. Já é quase hora do almoço; eu estava até estranhando a demora deles pra voltar com a tal garota. Agora, dá até pra ver o carro lá fora.

Droga, esse bando de pirralhos... Estão bloqueando minha visão! Ah, o Roger acabou de entrar aqui. Atrás dele tá o Mello, e então...

E então eu a vi.

Ela era... Uau. O cabelo era... Uau. Os olhos eram... U-au.

Esses pirralhos idiotas não param de cochichar! Não consigo nem ouvir meus pensamentos! "Eu ouvi dizer que ela perdeu a mãe recentemente", ou "Me disseram que ela vem de uma família muito rica na França!". Fofoqueiros... Hunf. Agora, vamos ouvir o que o Roger tem a dizer...

-Atenção, todos, atenção! – disse ele. – Essa é Darkness, nossa mais nova interna. Quero que tentem se dar bem com ela, e nada de brigas! – advertiu ele, olhando diretamente pro Mello, que deu de ombros. Idiota encrenqueiro. Mas fazer o que? Ele é meu amigo, no fim das contas. – Por que não fala alguma coisa, senhorita?

-Uh... Olá. Eu sou Darkness e... Espero me dar bem com vocês aqui. – ela parece ser um tanto tímida. O cabelo, negro como ébano, se estende até a coxa. A pele é levemente morena, e as bochechas estão vermelhas com o constrangimento. A face é delicada. O corpo é perfeito. E os olhos... Eles dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma. Bem, essa afirmativa não poderia ser mais correta com ela. Os olhos eram de um negro profundo que, apesar de marcado pelo sofrimento recente, eram dóceis e gentis. Vi quando ela seguiu meu olhar. Ela me olhou nos olhos, mas logo desviou o olhar, um pouco corada. Ela era realmente linda. Estava usando uma boina preta, uma blusa de manga comprida igualmente preta, uma saia xadrez vermelha com preto, uma meia-calça preta e uma sapatilha preta. Simples e adorável. A pura extravagância em sua simplicidade. Perfeita.

-Hey, Matt! – disse Mello, que tinha se colocado ao meu lado desde que entrou na casa. E só agora eu havia notado a presença dele. – Quer parar de olhar pra novata e me escutar? Eu to te chamando tem uns 5 minutos!

-Uh, desculpa, Mello... Mas... Olha pra ela!

-E o que tem ela?

-Você não tá vendo não? Ela é perfeita!

-Uh? De onde você tirou isso? – ele fez uma pausa rápida para analisá-la melhor, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. – Não vejo nada demais nela. Matt, você tá bem? Sempre preferiu as ruivas...

Mas eu já tinha parado de escutá-lo; estava totalmente concentrado nela. Despertei de meus devaneios com a voz do Roger.

-Mello, porque não mostra o orfanato para ela? – e, pela careta deles (do Mello e da garota), eu cheguei a conclusão de que eles não tinham se dado muito bem. – Matt pode ir com você, se quiser.

-Sim. – respondemos simultaneamente, e nos encaramos. Eu queria ir para conhecer melhor aquela garota intrigante. Mello queria que eu fosse possivelmente para não ter de ficar sozinho com ela.

Roger a chamou, e Darkness se aproximou timidamente. Ela é ainda mais bonita de perto. Sinto meu rosto corar.

-Uh... Oi. Eu sou Darkness.

-Matt. – respondi, tentando não parecer muito grosso.

-Tá, tá, vamos logo com isso...

-Mello, você é muito chato... – eu falei, ao mesmo tempo em que Darkness falou alguma coisa em francês que eu não entendi, mas presumi que quisesse dizer idiota.

Enquanto Mello andava na frente mostrando o orfanato, eu conversava com ela e nenhum de nós prestávamos atenção no loiro logo a frente.

-Então, qual foi sua primeira impressão da Wammy's House?

-Acho que vou me adaptar bem aqui. Claro que existem exceções... – disse ela, perfurando Mello com o olhar. - ... mas acho que tem muitas pessoas legais aqui.

-Que bom... Você tem algum hobbie que te ajuda a pensar? Quer dizer, é que é padrão aqui, o Mello é movido a chocolate e eu sou viciado em videogames, e ainda tem um cara, o Near, que...

-Eu adoro desenhar, e sou boa nisso. É uma atividade saudável e que me ajuda a pensar.

-Você vai adorar a aula de artes. – nós dois rimos e continuamos pelo tour.

Estava tudo indo muito bem, até que Mello foi mostrar uma das salas de jogos e ficou parado, com uma cara frustrada. Nós não o vimos, e acabamos trombando com ele.

- Idiot, ne regardez pas où vous allez? (Idiota, não olha por onde anda?) – disse ela, irritada. Eu segui o olhar de Mello e encontrei um albino muito conhecido, sentado no chão da sala de jogos sozinho e montando um quebra-cabeças. Era mais do que óbvio que isso não ia dar certo.

-Ora, ora, ora. Vejam o que temos aqui. – disse Mello, com um sorriso de desprezo no rosto. Near ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a voz conhecida e, apesar de sua expressão se manter serena, eu vi o medo em seus olhos negros. E parece que não fui o único.

- Qu'est-ce au nom de Dieu, cet idiot va faire? (O que, em nome de Deus, esse idiota vai fazer?) – disse Darkness.

O loiro se aproximou do albino, e eu o segui, sendo que a garota não ficou muito atrás de mim.

-O que você quer, Mello? – disse Near, firmemente.

-Como ousa falar assim comigo, seu albino medíocre!? Eu vou te ensinar a ter modos! – disse ele, erguendo a perna para acertar um chute na cara do albino que, pra variar, não ia fazer nada.

Então, o inesperado aconteceu.

Darkness se postou na frente do chute, agarrou a perna do Mello e girou. E ele caiu no chão com força. Em seguida, ela se virou para Near e falou, em tom calmo e baixo.

-Você está bem?

- Oui. Merci, Miss (Sim. Obrigada, senhorita.) – respondeu Near, em francês fluente.

- Il n'y avait rien de petit. (Não foi nada, pequeno.) – e ela se virou pro Mello. – Onde já se viu um cara de 14 anos espancar um de 11! Mello, eu sabia que você era idiota, mas não sabia que era covarde! – e então, ela se virou para mim, e eu vi a fúria em seus olhos negros. – E VOCÊ, senhor Matt! Eu achei que fosse um cara decente, mas nunca levantou um dedo para ajudar esse garoto! Covardes, todos os dois! Sors de mon visage, des lâches! (Desapareçam da minha frente, covardes!) – e não precisamos traduzir a frase para entender que ela nos queria bem longe dali. E nós, como tínhamos amor á vida, obedecemos.

* * *

Oie!!!!!!!!

Gente, eu esqueci de mandar os links! *gota*

Pra quem quiser ter uma idéia de como os personagens são (ou caso um baka ainda não tenha chegado da parte do povo da Wammy's House, para saber quem é o povo), aí vão os links!õ/

Hikari: .com/art/Star-Uchiha-Chibi-Form-65783711

Lilith: .com/art/A-Cat-55873153

Mello: .com/art/Mello-60537749

Near: .com/art/Near-70201233

Matt: .com/art/Matt-avatar-64770847

E só!

Kissus e reviews!;*


	3. Cap III Near

**Cap. III – Near**

Near's POV on

Nunca achei que fosse ver Mello furioso comigo e escapar ileso. Menos ainda, nunca cogitei a possibilidade de uma garota me defender do Mello.

Foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem acreditei no que vi. Ela entrou na frente do chute destinado a mim, agarrou a perna e rodou Mello no ar. Depois, gritou com ele e com Matt, que logo trataram de desaparecer. Depois, ela se virou pra mim, e se abaixou para ficar da minha altura.

-Não se preocupe, eles não vão te incomodar tão cedo. – disse ela, docemente.

-Obrigada por tudo. Aliás, quem é você?

-Sou Darkness. É o meu primeiro dia aqui. Eles estavam me apresentando a casa quando chegamos aqui. – respondeu ela, me ajudando a levantar. – E você, quem é?

-Sou Near.

-Ok, Near. Onde fica seu quarto? Acho que você ainda tem hematomas da última surra que você levou, e vou cuidar delas pra você.

Eu apenas assenti e a guiei até meu quarto. Vi que ela ainda estava com suas malas.

-Hey, Darkness...

-Hum?

-Você foi designada para ser minha nova companheira de quarto.

-Que ótimo! Assim vai ser mais fácil ainda cuidar de você! – respondeu ela, com um sorriso no rosto.

Chegamos ao quarto, e eu abri a porta pra ela entrar. Eu estava quase fechando a porta quando entrou uma gata preta e branca no quarto.

-Oh, desculpe. Essa é a Lilith, minha gata. Espero que você não tenha problemas com gatos...

-Até onde eu sei, não. – respondi.

Ela sorriu, pegou a gata no colo e se sentou num banco colado á janela que havia no quarto. Eu sentei do lado dela e acariciei a gata, que ronronou.

-Ela gostou de você.

-É o que parece...

De repente, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo importante.

-Ai, quase esqueci! Eu tenho que cuidar de seus hematomas!

-Mas que hematomas? – eu fingi surpresa, constrangido.

-Não me venha com essa. Seu rosto ainda tá meio roxo, e eu tenho certeza que ainda sobraram vestígios das outras surras que levou espalhados pelo seu corpo, principalmente pelas penas e na região da virilha.

-Como sabe de tudo isso?

-Sou desenhista. Pra desenhar bem, não basta talento, mas também é preciso observar. E você dá cada passo como se estivesse morrendo.

-... Verdade. – por essa eu não esperava. Observei-a indo até uma mala circular que ela tinha, e a vi tirar de lá um tubo branco. A vi voltar e ficar de frente para mim.

-Tire a camisa.

-O que é...

-Obedeça. – ela ordenou.

Eu obedeci. Ela avaliou os machucados, tão evidentes em minha pele clara. Ela espremeu o tudo e, de lá, saiu um líquido esverdeado.

-Não se preocupe, é arnica. Totalmente antialérgica e ajuda na recuperação de hematomas como os seus. – disse ela, espalhando o líquido gélido por minha pele com tamanha suavidade que eu mal senti suas mãos. Quando ela acabou, se levantou e me entregou o tubo.

-Vá para o banheiro e passe onde eu ainda não passei.

Eu obedeci, e fiquei surpreso ao constatar quantas marcas eu tinha. Quando saí, ela estava acabando de guardar suas roupas num dos armários.

-Ah, olá. Hey, Near, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro. – disse eu, devolvendo o tubo para ela.

-Qual é a frequencia dessas surras que você recebe do Mello?

-Cerca de duas ou três vezes por semana.

-E os motivos?

-Dos mais variados; desde uma resposta "errada" que eu dou para ele até ele me acusar de roubar um dos chocolates dele.

-E você rouba?

-Claro que não!

-... Nesse caso, é melhor tomar uma atitude.

-Se a tal "atitude" for contar ao Roger, esqueça. Matt já tentou, Mello foi punido e, mesmo assim, não adiantou de nada.

-Não era isso em que eu estava pensando. Eu já tomei uma decisão... Você não gostaria de uma pequena vingança? – A mudança da minha expressão teria passado sem ser notada por qualquer outra pessoa, mas ela é uma desenhista, e observou com satisfação a mudança sutil. – Bom, muito bom. Mantenant, écoutez mon plan (Agora, ouça meu plano) : Podemos aprontar uma bela pegadinha para o Mello, se você quiser. O Matt pode até estar envolvido. Mas, é claro, é só se você quiser uma vingança merecida.

-Não, obrigada. Por mais que ele mereça, não sou do tipo que se mete em brigas.

-Se o problema é evitar brigas, não se preocupe; eu vou passar a andar muito com você, tipo um guarda-costas, e te defender deles. E, caso eu não possa te acompanhar, eu peço pra Lilith o fazer. Ela é uma gata esperta; iria me alertar imediatamente.

-Isso me lembra; como você conseguiu fazer o Mello girar no ar?

-Fiz um curso de auto-defesa quando tinha sete anos, e treino todos os dias desde então.

-Ah...

-Então, estamos combinados sobre sua proteção?

-Claro, Darkness! – eu respondi.

-Ah, e Near...

-Sim?

-Darkness é muito grande. Me chame de D (N/A: Pronuncia-se "dii").

-Hai.

O silêncio dominou o quarto.

-Então... Você tem algum hobbie?

-Gosto de brinquedos.

-Quer fazer qualquer coisa?

-Pode ser.

Peguei meu brinquedo favorito, e a esperei pegar um caderno e um estojo especial gigantesco.

-É meu estojo especial, tem tudo o que é necessário para desenhar.

Fomos para uma das salas de jogos próxima. Enquanto eu brincava num canto, ela se sentou num lugar próximo (porém mais iluminado) e começou um rascunho. Hora ou outra, tirava o lápis do papel e sua face assumia uma expressão pensativa. Não sei exatamente quando, Lilith juntou-se a nós, segurando, orgulhosa, um rato morto na boca. As outras crianças fizeram cara de nojo mas, quando a gata se aproximou de D e mostrou-lhe sua caça, esta desviou os olhos do desenho, acariciou a mascote e deixou-a se acomodar em seu colo. E ambos continuamos com nossas atividades, sem nem notar a presença de outros na sala. Era o início de uma longa amizade.

* * *

Por que eu ainda não tive nenhum review?='(

Gente, autoras precisam de reviews pra continuar a escrever!

Tá, tá, eu SEI que eu tenho outra fic pra postar (sem falar que tem gente pedindo continuação para a ANTETEGUEMON!(que ficou MUITO boa XD)). MAAAAAAAAAAS... Gente, aquele butãozim branco e verde ali em baixo é tão bonitinho!

E ele é adestrado!

CLICA, PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KISSUS!;*


End file.
